In the guide sleeve, guide post and bearing assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,534 dated May 12, 1987, of the present inventor, one disadvantage of that construction was the predictability and extent of relative rotary movement of the ball cage with respect to the guide post to prevent tracking of the balls along the surface of the guide post and guide sleeve.
In said earlier patent possibly others, as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,727, it was believed advantageous to have some relative rotary movement of the ball cage with respect to the guide post and sleeve. This related to rotation of the ball bearing assembly with respect to the axially related guide post and the external guide sleeve to avoid tracking thereupon by the bearings.